


And A Star On Top

by sugary_despair



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, nico fucking hates christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair
Summary: Nozomi and Nico decorate the Christmas tree with Nico's younger siblings
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	And A Star On Top

Nozomi ringed Nico’s doorbell not so patiently waiting to be let out into the warm inside, she saw a slither of light as one of Nico’s siblings creaked open the door to see who it was.  
“Close the door or the cold air will get in” She heard a motherly voice from the inside say, it definitely wasn’t Nico.  
“I-I-I’m just checking who is at the d-door,” The child said with a heavy stutter in their voice, Nozomi rang the doorbell just one more time, this time Nico’s mother swung open the door.  
“Hello Mrs. Yazawa, I’m here to see Nico,” Nozomi said trying to get a look at what was happening inside.  
“Oh well, she’s asleep, don’t worry you can wake her up. Have fun you two” and before she knew it her Nico’s mum was running away while talking to someone on the phone.  
Nozomi walked into the warm apartment promptly closing the door behind her to stop the ever so precious heat from escaping. She took her shoes off by the door, put her bag down next to the couch and moved towards Nico’s room. She gently opened the door to find Nico elegantly laying over her bed like a sleeping beauty. 

As Nozomi walked through her room Nico’s siblings, Cotarou, Cocoro, and Cocoa watched eagerly waiting for what would happen next. Nozomi sat on the bed next to her and leaned in, once she was only a centimeter from her face she kissed Nico on the lips causing her to jolt awake.  
“Morning sleepy head” Nozomi smiled as Nico took time to adjust her eyes  
“Good morning to you too” Nico mumbled as she lay down, looking at the ceiling, “I’ll get up just give me a minute”  
Nozomi got up and obediently left the room, as she gently pushed her siblings away from the door she started to slowly but surely find where they left the Christmas ornaments for the eleven out of twelve months of the year. Nico waddled out of her bedroom, hair brushed, clothes changed and glass of night old water in hand. She sat at the dining table and rubbed her forehead like she was trying to think of something.   
“I forgot you were coming over today Nozo”   
“Well I’m here now” she pulled out the big christmas tree box and looked for where in the living room they should put it.

Nico’s siblings crowded around the box as Nozomi handed them the parts to set up the base, Nico turned around to see what all the noise was about.  
“You're going to put it there” Nico pointed to the corner of the room where they had set the base up “everyones gonna see it then” Nico mumbled as she got back to sitting in silence.  
“Isn't that the point of a christmas tree, that people are going to see it”  
“Yeah I guess” Nico mumbled as she stood up to help finish off the base. “There done!” Nico stood there proud of herself as if she had just saved the world.  
“Now we just need to decorate” one of her siblings said enthusiastically pulling them all out. They were all pink and glittery most likely going to grab everyone's attention when they walked into the room, Nico most certainly picked them out. Nozomi threw one of them at Nico hoping for her to catch, it fell to the floor as Nico sadly looked at what was happening.   
“Don't put them all in the same place,” Nozomi said, taking some and spreading them around more evenly.

“Come join us” Nozomi smirked at Nico taking delight in watching her get frustrated that her girlfriend is taking more attention to a tree than her.  
“Fine!” Nico got on her knees and picked up one of the ornaments “we have more if you like” “just some purple and blue ones” Nico removed the top box of decorations to reveal two more boxes of blue and purple ornaments just as she had promised.  
Her siblings dug into the other two boxes, standing up and going on their tippy toes in hopes of reaching the top of the tree. Nozomi stood up to help them, lifting them slightly by the stomach to aid them. Nico shuffled through the box looking for something, she threw rolls of tinsel and beads behind her.   
“What are you looking for?”  
“Our star” Nico paused “it's a big pink star”  
“I’ve seen a star,” Nozomi said, putting her index finger on her chin, “though it's not big or pink, it's small and plae, it's you!” Nozomi said pointing at Nico, her siblings giggled at Nozomi saying such a thing.  
Nico blushed “very funny” she mumbled “No! I meant a literal star for the top of a tree” she said bluntly.

“Found it!” Cocoro said pointing into the box revealing a star just as Nico had described it to be so.  
“Good job” Nico said smiling, petting her on the head as a form of validation.  
Nico stood up to go put it on the tree, she got on her tippy toes and reached towards the top before realising that she was simply too short to do so.  
“Help me here Nozo” Nico said through her teeth, frustrated at her own genetics for making her so short.  
Nozomi grabbed Nico by the chest and lifted her, Nico blushed as she put the star on the tree both thinking about what Nozomi had said and how Nozomi grabbed her by the chest.  
“Ohhh” Nico’s siblings collectively said as Nico became a blushing mess.  
Nozomi kissed her on the cheek before whispering into her ear “your the true star”

**Author's Note:**

> the holidays make me miserable but at least I can write cute fanfics about it


End file.
